Blue Sky March Coord
(あおぞらマーチ) is a coord that first appears in Episode 84. It is a Pop type coord from the brand Candy Alamode and resembles the Sun March Coord. User Appearance Top A two-piece top composed of an orange shirt with gold double lines shaped into diamonds on it. Going down the center is a strip of white material with a row of melon-colored buttons sewn to it, along with two ruffled layers of material surrounding it lined in red. On top of it is a sky blue glittery jacket with gold musical note designs on the arm and lining on the torso. The large white cuff is adorned with a gold design to match the collar. Which also has two medallions with two small chains between them. On the side is a third gold medallion on top of two pieces of material; one of hot pink, pale yellow, white, and pale blue, the second pale blue and white striped with a pink striped ribbon hanging from it. On the right shoulder are four pieces of white ruffled material, two lined in cyan, the other two gold. Bottoms A fluffy white ruffled skirt with several layers. The waistband is sky blue with gold lining, with six thin pointed petals hanging from it, one at each corner with gold lining and musical note designs. On the front right petal are three gold medallions attached to a bow and two ribbons. The top matches the shirt, while the second is pale blue and gold, and the bottom is melon and gold. Shoes Glittering sky blue boots with loose flaps on the top, held with two gold chains connected to a single medallion on each side of the leg. Two white and gold straps are sewn around the ankle of the boot, with each connected to another medallion. The bottom and pointed toe of each boot is carrot-colored with glitter applied. Comes with white tube socks that have a carrot cuff with gold designs on it. Bows shaped like the top and skirt ornament are sewn to the front. Accessories A sky blue marching hat with gold designs and a large medallion on the front. On the side is a smaller one attached to the shirt ornament ribbon, while on top is a large white feather attached to a small gold sphere. Game is a Pop Super Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 6th Live Collection. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts T104.jpg Official coords 7.png IMG 20171002 225324~01.jpg Screenshot 20170930-004047~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20180317-172819~01.jpg DK4m-L6UEAAK1MV.jpg adds_3girl_01.png September 2019 Birthdays.png Anime Screenshots Goin on 1.png Goin on 3.png Goin on 4.png Ep 84 13.png Ep 84 16.png Ep 84 18.png Ep 84 32.png Ep 84 31.png Ep 84 30.png Ep 84 29.png Ep 84 28.png Ep 84 27.png Ep 84 26.png Ep 84 25.png Ep 84 24.png Ep 84 23.png Ep 84 19.png Ep 84 22.png Ep 84 21.png Ep 84 20.png Ep 89 24.png Ep 89 23.png Ep 89 21.png Ep 89 20.png Ep 89 19.png Ep 89 18.png Ep 89 16.png Ep 89 15.png Ep 89 14.png Category:Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Pop Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:2015 6th Live Collection Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 2